There are a multiplicity of door hinge constructions utilized for connecting a pivoting door to a stationary wall structure of an automobile or a van. In a vehicle such as a van, it is advantageous to be able to move the door assembly completely out of the path of the doorway opening. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,945 to Barenyi, issued July 20, 1965, discloses a door hinge assembly for effectively moving a door away from the doorway opening. In this assembly, the hinge is constructed so as to outwardly move the door and then effectively slide the door sideways and away from the doorway opening.
Other assemblies have used double-hinge constructions for pivoting a door 180.degree. so as to swing the door completely away from the doorway opening. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,431 to Kahle, issued Mar. 27, 1945, dislcoses such a hinge assembly. The Kahle patent discloses a hidden door hinge including a primary and secondary hinge pin. The door hinge often includes a U-shaped member which is in rotating relationship with the primary and secondary hinge pins, respectively. A hinge control extending throughout the full length of the door is disposed closely about the hinge member. The door wall is rotatably attached via loops which are aligned with the loop of the hinge member. The assembly includes stops for limiting further pivotal movement of the door when moved 180.degree. from its fully closed position. Double-door hinges have also been shown in other environments. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 378,861 to Atwood, issued Mar. 6, 1888; 401,086 to Turner, issued Apr. 9, 1889; and 1,689,664 to Covell, issued Oct. 30, 1928, al disclose dual-pin hinge assemblies.
In the particular environment of an automobile or van, it is preferable to have a dual-stop hinge wherein the door may be opened 90.degree. relative to the doorway opening to allow exit and entrance of passengers and, further, to open the door 180.degree. to allow for entrance and exit of cargo. No prior art patent discloses means for achieving the result of effectively opening the door to a 90.degree. stop and then selective opening of the door to a 180.degree. stop.
Additionally, automotive vehicles such as vans have outwardly curved side panels and doors in the side panels for entrance and exit of passengers and cargo. Presently, to provide an effective hinge for the door wherein the hinge is placed along the curved side panel, it is necessary that the hinge extend outwardly from the panel so as to provide sufficient clearance for the door as it opens. These hinges are aesthetically unsightly as they take away from the lines of the side panels of the vans. Further, they provide unwanted projections extending outwardly from the doors. The instant invention provides a hidden hinge disposed entirely within the door panels which also provide for sufficient clearance to allow incremental and a total 180.degree. opening of the door.